


Double Dragon: The Kidnap of Marian Kelly

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [8]
Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games), double dragon - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: We rarely see bondage stories of pics of Marian. She's one of gaming's earliest examples of a damsel in distress





	Double Dragon: The Kidnap of Marian Kelly

It was a gloomy passage, a dark, low light cut-through from the main street to a small courtyard. There was a main entrance into the courtyard further up that gave welcome to the eating places, the restaurants, and the coffee shops. It was an outdoor food hall that gained its most custom during the manic lunchtime period as swollen office blocks erupted its workers out of the feeding frenzy for their breaks. The passage wasn't used as much, but it was there. Curiously inviting, and offering the chance to a shortcut. A few garbage bins, a scattering of spilled litter, forgotten doors, a fire escape or two, all called the passage home as they remained dormant during the hectic city days.

Marian Kelly, a gorgeous blonde and longtime girlfriend of Billy Lee was smartly dressed in business guise, a secretarial uniform, rushed on her high heels, heading for the courtyard eatery. She wished for a day off, just to spend time with Billy and his brother Jimmy. She noticed the shortcut. It was darkened by the towering buildings either side. It looked rough, but it was quicker and she didn't have long before her office would need her back. Marian took the shortcut. A door opened with a low creek, pushing some litter out of its way. Suddenly, a hand swiped in front of her, clasping, grabbing her around the mouth, stopping her surprised scream. "MMMP!" She whimpered as the hand pulled in its prey, coiling arm reeling in the distressed woman like a frog catching a fly. As quick as it happened, Marian was now out of sight and out of the alleyway.

A dark place met her eyes as she was hurtled into a secret room. Hand gagged for now and restrained by an arm stopping her escape. "Mmmmf! Lmmf m'h g'o!" Screaming unintelligible protests, her kicking legs, the nylon pantyhose were being grabbed and controlled. Slowly her kicks became smaller and smaller as her legs got closer together until they were tightly together and held in place sharply by rope. Ankles pressing to one another. Flailing knees were the secured together above and below with more rope. Her panty-hosed thighs rubbed together as she squirmed, legs bound, tied up, harnessed with rope, coiling and cutting, flesh bulging, skirt riding up. Her legs gave up the fight in despair and relaxed in defeat as attention changed to fighting arms. Punching, lashing out with jabs and swipes. "B'llleeef! Jmm'eeeh!!" The hand stayed covering her mouth, head held still against the predator. An arm locked around her waist. Attacking arms wrestled and fought until a wrist was taken, bent back behind, the other wrist taken next. 

Both arms strained at being forced behind, wrestling the predator who tried to allow room between himself and the woman so that the accomplice could reach to finish off the securing of the wrists with more rope. Her arms now tied, were being forced even more. Shoulders straining as her arms were being drawn harshly further and further behind until she could feel her elbows touch behind her and then they were locked into position by a serious rope tie that bound her elbows tightly together. A ballgag quickly replaced the hand that held her mouth and the large, rubber sphere lodged itself behind her teeth, pressing down her tongue before she felt the straps tighten behind her head. "GMMMMFUH! Lmmffggh!" Left to stand in bondage and fighting for balance, Marian hopped and wobbled. She could see the two ski-masked men who had seized her. It was the color of their masks that told them apart from each other. She tried not to topple over as she stood still, high heels making her unsteady but she remained standing, tied up, legs tightly together, thighs touching, arms tied strictly behind her back, elbows together and ball gagged. 

"Simon I gotta jack off to this. Blondes are hotter in ropes than brunettes!" The one with the blue mask said. "Go ahead Bobby, but make it quick hehehehe." Bobby, the blue masked man took his cock out and looked at the bound beauty below him, wanking himself to Marian and her gagged screams, juicing over his hand. Simon moved to lay Marian down. "FUFFK!" She wriggled on the floor, writhing in the ropes, fighting the bonds that kept her immobile. "Hehehe, now we're gonna have some good old fun." Simon took out a pocket knife, to Marian's horror and cut into her skirt vertically. "Hmmph! Mff! N'off! P'leeeass!" Marian watched Simon tug on the cut skirt. Once he pulled his arms back, a loud rip filled the room. The skirt had been torn off, reducing Marian to her white panties. "Ummmfh! Noooommf!" Simon ignored the teary eyes and savagely tore off the panties next to reveal her wet, hairy pussy. 

"Eat that bitch out!" Bobby cheered on. Simon got between Marian's legs and buried his face into her pussy. Simon inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Simon began to run his tongue up and down her wet slit, her pussy producing tasteful juices against her own will, eventually finding her large clit. Simon started to lick and suck on it, while his fingers parted her pussy lips and began sliding in and out slowly. "NNF! N'OOF! UMMF!" Marian moaned and scooted down uncontrollably, getting her pussy closer to his face. Simon fucked her pussy faster now, using 3 fingers and he began sucking and biting her clit really hard. "G'HUUUD!" Marian moved her hips in a motion that made her pussy fuck his face. She was really close to cumming now, Simon could tell since she was moaning louder and lifting her ass off the floor.

"Ammmhmmmf!!" Marian felt a thread of drool poor from her gagged lips, that dripped onto her chin. Simon grabbed her ass with both hands, latching his mouth around her clit sucking heavily. Then Marian came, her back arching and her legs wrapping tightly around his neck. "FMMMMUH! MMMFFHHSUH!" Marian gushed and shook. "Now I'm gonna fuck you raw," Simon said as Bobby watched him pull up and force Marian bent over on her knees. "Uhmmmf! N'oohmf pl'ease..." 

"Quiet bitch! You're ours now." Simon guided his cock to her pussy, rubbing the head along her vaginal lips and slid his cock inside her. "UUUUUFH!" Marian yelped. Simon's cock slipped easily into her loose pussy and he got to fucking it right away. Simon held onto her hips as he pumped and pumped and pumped. "Nuuh! Uuugh ghuuuuhd!" Marian cried out, pumping her hips back against each thrust of his cock. Her body shaking with another orgasm, her cum dripping down their legs until Simon eventually busts his nut. Simon groaned heavily as he deposited three ropes of sperm into Marian's womb. "She's all yours now. Take her in the ass..." Simon pulled out of a near exhausted, still terrified Marian and Bobby happily took his place. Bobby pulls her ass up and aims the head of his cock at her tight hole. Marian continued whimpering into her gag as she felt him guide the head in. "UMMP!" 

Marian is hit with a sharp pain and Bobby massages her lower back. "I'll try not to be too rough." He slowly humped the head in and out for a few minutes and pushes in more of his cock. "Uhhh...." Marian feels her ass relaxing and tightly gripping his hot shaft. Bobby places the remaining inches in, slowly gliding in and out of her. He starts pushing her ass back a little harder each time. He runs his hands all over her back and on her ass before he reaches down to play with her clit.

*WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!*

"Uhhmh! MMmfuh! Hnnnh! Ahhhs!" Marian threw her head back, along with a few droplets of saliva flinging from the ballgag. Bobby starts fucking her ass so hard and she could barely breathe from the excitement and the intensity of another orgasm overwhelming her. "Afh! My a'aass! Uuughh! Fuffh! Ummfh!" Bobby rams her harder and harder until he finally shoots his hot load in her ass. His arms tightly wrap around Marian's waist as he completely empties his seed into her. "Ehhfm!" Marian stays very still as she feels his cum drip down out of her ass around his cock and down her legs.

+++++++++

"So... what the fuck we gonna do next?" Bobby stroked himself above Marian again and shot some nut on her drool covered tits. "Well, I didn't get to fuck her mouth yet. We're gonna finish this bitch with all her holes dirtied up and I hope the po-po don't catch onto us." Simon unlatched the ballgag and replaced it with a ring gag he pulled out of his pocket. Before Marian could say anything she felt the large ring separate her lips. She tried to shake her head in a feeble effort to get it out, but Bobby held her head straight up while Simon buckled the straps. "No one gonna save you perky blonde! Hahahaha! Not even them Lee boys who took out that Machine Gun Willy! Poor bastard couldn't beat them even with a machine gun! Some leader that motherfucker is." Simon was one of the handfuls who got word of the Lee Brothers' victory against Willy and his Black Warrior gang in their efforts to save Marian. "I got a handgun ready and if you don't cooperate imma blow your fuckin' brains out! Now suck my dick! And you gonna suck it like you mean it!" Simon slapped his still hard shaft against Marian's cheek. 

After Marian had no choice but to comply Simon rammed his thick, hard prick into her mouth and began to jerk his hips about, slowly at first, as he brutally skullfucked the blonde. "UUUGHF!" Marian struggled in a vain attempt to free herself from their clutches. But, it was simply impossible. She was nowhere near strong enough to fight the two muscular men. She felt helpless. Being forced to suck Simon's cock was the most humiliating and disgusting thing that she had ever experienced.

"Hold her still goddammit!" Simon shouted to his friend. "Hold her still while I face-fuck the little cunt. Fuckin' bitch!" He snorted as he plunged his lengthy prick deep into her sucking mouth. "Yeah, that's a good little dick sucker. Give me a real good blow-job, you prick teasing cunt. Do a damn good job of it, and maybe I'll let you go, ya bitch!" Simon snorted obscenely as his prick sluiced in and out of her mouth. The blonde's mouth was filled to overflowing as she sucked his turgid, hard prick. His cock head bobbed about inside of her mouth and plunged roughly into her throat. She hated Simon, and she hated his friend, Bobby, too. Hated them both with a passion for degrading her and sexually assaulting her like this. For an instant, she almost lost all control in a futile attempt to vent her rage on the man whose prick filled her mouth. If it weren't for the open mouth gag she would have been able to bite his cock.

"Uuuuurgmmf! Uffghh! Mmmfh!" The blonde looked up at Simon with disgust in her eyes. Her mind flashed on the thought of having her pussy stuffed with more cocks (The cocks that DIDN'T have her boyfriend's name on it). How could anyone even think of such a horrid, disgusting thing she wondered. But, looking into her tormentor's cold, gray eyes, she knew that Simon was capable of doing damned near anything. He was mean and evil. She immediately decided that she would have to cooperate with the man. She had no choice but to obey his lewd command and suck his prick. She was in his power, and she had to play by his rules, at least for now.

"Uuughhfm!" Marian nodded her head slightly to show that she was willing to cooperate and give him a good blowjob. Tears streamed down her face. Deep down inside she felt intense shame, anger, and hate. But she did what she had to do. She began to take his prick deep into her mouth, and her tongue lashed the underside of his lengthy shaft.

"Hey!" Simon enthused as he began to facefuck her once more, "That's much better, bitch! You ain't disappontin' me!" Marian felt his prick grow inside of her mouth. It seemed as though every time she sucked his prick deep into her mouth, his cock grew another inch. And his shaft was throbbing as it bounced about in her mouth. He began to make long powerful cock-thrusts, pulling his prick far out of her sucking lips until only his bulbous prick-tip remained in her mouth. Then he would groan obscenely and plunge his prick hard into her wet mouth. "How's she doing, Simon?" Bobby asked anxiously. "Is she sucking your cock better than you expected?"

"Yeah, the bitch is getting the hang of it, that's for sure. Goddamn, this feels fuckin' great!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

Marian could hardly believe her ears. Simon was a crude bastard, she thought. But, his friend Bobby seemed almost like a half-wit. This whole sordid scene didn't seem real to her. Her mind was totally confused. In hindsight, she shouldn't have taken the shortcut. It was a big mistake that she flushed common sense down the toilet after Billy once told her alleyways were dangerous areas filled with shady characters, brutes and homeless who weren't afraid to steal food and money. "Hey, what the fuck's the matter with you bitch?" Simon rasped as he began to hump her face faster and harder, pounding his concrete hard prick into her ring-gagged gaping mouth. "What, are you daydreaming or something? Keep your mind on sucking my cock, ya fuckin' cunt!"

Marian quickly slipped back into the dreadful reality of the present. It was not pleasant to be brutally face-fucked by Simon. But, at the moment, there was nothing that she could do except suck his cock as it slithered in and out of her mouth. "Unnnggghhh! Ohhh, yeah, go for it, bitch!" Simon groaned and hissed as he kept ramming. Second, after second of the forced blowjob, Marian was thoroughly disgusted with him. All of a sudden, she felt the man's body stiffen. He plunged forward a final time, so hard that his balls slapped against her chin.

"I'M CUMMING BITCH!" Simon shouted as his cock-shaft throbbed and his balls tightened. A tiny drop of precum dripped into Marian's mouth. It tasted slick and salty. Then, his prick felt as though it exploded in her mouth as a thick wad of hot, slippery jizz spurted out of the man's cock-slit and washed down her throat. "Huughf!" Marian's tears were flowing freely now as the cold and brutal reality of having her mouth raped by Simon hit her hard. "Ughh. Ummm. Suck it all down, you goddamn hoe!" Simon commanded. "Swallow all of my cum down your throat, bitch! Swallow it or you'll be sorry!"

Marian was determined that she would not submit to Simon's demands. She got her pussy eaten and fucked by him, took Bobby's dick in her ass, and now she sucked Simon's cock. Enough was enough! "Unngghh!" Simon grunted one final time. Then his muscles relaxed, but he kept his softening cock embedded in her mouth. "I said for you to swallow my cum!" He hissed. Turning to face his friend, he instructed coldly, "If she doesn't start swallowing my cum in ten seconds, I want you to stuff a whole handful of dick in her cunt alright?"

"Okay." came Bobby's quick, obedient response. Marian quickly nodded her head and slurped Bobby's sticky wad of jizz down her throat. As she swallowed his cum, she felt it coat. the inside of her throat. His cum was thick and creamy. Although she was repelled at being forced to drink his cum, she knew that she had to do it. The last thing that she wanted was to have her pussy fucked by Bobby. "Yeah, that's a good little bitch!" the man chortled loudly. "Take all of my sweet tasting jizz down your throat like the thot you are!" Marian gulped and gulped, swallowing every last drop of Simon's cum. 

"Yeah, you give a nice blowjob!" Simon pulled his prick out of her mouth. Then, he grabbed his drooling cock with his hand and squeezed his cock tip. A final drop of cum formed on the end of his prick. He peered at the helpless blonde and, with a lewd look on his face, he rubbed the cum-drop right on her eye. Laughing, he stood up and stared at her. "Hehehehe! I bet she enjoyed this good old fucking!" Simon said to Bobby. Marian was utterly abased. The cum-drop was rapidly drying on her eyelid, which she blinked to keep it from closing. "The rest should be here any minute." Simon strapped a blindfold over Marian's eyes and fitted her neck with a brown leather collar claiming the blonde as their official property. "What do you mean the rest?" Asked Bobby.

"I'm talking about Dean, Ned, and Elmer you dumb fuck!" Simon spat. Turns out they weren't the only men notorious for taking and raping sexy women off the streets. There'd be loud knocks on the door and Simon commands his dimwit partner to answer it. Answer the door he did and three other masked men stood at the entrance. "You made it just in time! We got a hot blonde I guarantee a good fucking!" Bobby watches the trio set foot and closed the door behind them. "Wow, Bobby's actually right for once!" The green masked skinny one said. His name being Dean. "I say we strip her completely. You know ah don't like clothed sex." The man who wore yellow suggested, his name is Ned. "And that's not all! I hear she's the girlfriend of them Lee brothers! This is jackpot!!" Elmer, the orange hooded man jumped up and down like an excited cheerleader. Hearing every single word the extra three said horrified Marian to no end. Her hopes of the rape being done and over with had dashed. She barely had the strength to resist them now and felt the ropes being untied by Elmer and Dean. 

The blindfold, collar and ring gag were left lone though. "Gaaah!" The next thing Marian felt were the rest of her clothes being knifed and having articles of it ripped away from her body by Simon and Bobby. Simon proceeds to unclasp her bra and let it come loose, sliding the straps over her shoulders and then off showing off Marian's very large tits, light areolas, and hard nipples. Marian did nothing but whine through the ring gag while Dean stepped forward and dug his hand into her hair and pulled her upright. Simon's other hand slid around and down her belly to her wet pussy. His middle finger running over her clit then it curled up inside of her. "Haahh!" She let out a gasp as his finger explored her wetness. 

Simon removes his finger and steps back to get the rope while Dean and Ned stepped in. Ned immediately went for her pussy eating her up his tongue digging inside of her deep getting all that he could out of her making her moan loudly. Dean chose to go high and took her tits in his hands and kissed her hard. When Simon picked up the long rope he had to pull Dean off her chest. Ned decided to move onto other things getting behind her to tongue her tight little rosebud of an ass. Dean then moved to her pussy flicking her clit with his tongue. By now Marian's legs shook with effort to stay upright. Taking the rope Simon found the center while Dean and Ned ate her out. With a few deft wraps and ties, Simon had her tits encircled by rope accenting her already large chest even more. After a few more moments Simon had her arms and hands tied securely behind her back. There was no chance of her so much as struggling free.

Dean got up from behind her and forced her down on her knees. Ned, already in front of her pulled his shorts down and whipped out his cock to feed it to the helpless Marian who opened up wide and took it hungrily. Simon stripped out of his own clothes tossing them aside, seeing this Dean did the same and they both stepped up to Marian with their big cocks at her face. She did her best to start sucking on each cock in turn but she just couldn't keep up. Seeing this Simon grabs her head of hair and pulls her up only to turn her back around. With his solid grip on her head, Simon bent her over and took his hard cock, lined it up with her pussy and shoved his full seven inches long two and a half inch wide cock deep into her pussy.

Dean wasn't done with her mouth and went about to the front to feed her his dick which she took willingly. "Guuuhf Uckh!" Marian's mouth swallowing more every time Simon slammed himself into her tight pussy. Ned seemed a little lost for a moment but he found his place sliding in under Marian. Seeing him down there Simon grabbed her hips and brought her down to her knees. Her upper body held up by the cock in her mouth. As we all got down Ned started to lick her pussy and play with her bound tits.

Dean grunted, "Shit I'm already there!" No sooner said did he unleash a torrent of cum down Marian's throat which she swallowed hungrily. "Cum for us bitch! Now!" As she came hard around Simon's cock he filled her with his spunk to the brim. As he pulled out Ned was there and he noticed him licking up the mixture of cum as it came out of her. "Fuck her good Ned!" Dean cackled. Ned then wormed his way out from under her to take up position behind her fucked pussy and took her by the hips to slam his fat cock into her tight hole. Dean, on the other hand, went to where Ned was before so he could catch the cum. dripping from between her thighs. Marian being unable to hold herself up bent over lower to swallow Dean's cock again raising her ass higher for Ned. He kept plowing in and out of the blonde's sphincter muscle until a glob of nut burst and filled her to the brim. 

After Ned and Dean ravaged Marian's ass and pussy, Elmer shoved his cock into her parted lips. Her hot little tongue worked the bottom of his huge tool as he face fucked her; then he pulled out. Ned grabbed her hair and pulled her onto his cock. "Hehehe if you liked Simon's weenie, you gonna enjoy mine too!" Bobby took his turn choking Marian with his cock, pulling out and forcing her down to lick his balls, then she was onto the next cock, and then the next, and the next, as the five men took turns degrading her as she pleased their rock hard cocks with her dirty mouth.

Marian remained on her knees, with Dean's cock taking her doggy style and another pounding her mouth. "Huuuuughhf!" Marian whimpered and writhed when the gang bang spiraled out of control, as the men spanked her with abandon and cursed her. The pleasure crashed over her in irresistible, beautiful waves and she came and came for these rough, nasty men. Marian had their heavy, musky scent in her nostrils as cocks impaled her from both ends at once, and now she was loving it.

The cock in her pussy pulled out and she felt it pressing against her stretched asshole. She jumped, and the cock in her mouth popped out. In three sudden strokes, another cock was in her ass and pumping, and the pain was unbelievable and unbelievably sweet. Marian’s eyes rolled back in her head behind the blindfold as she crashed headlong into the joy of complete surrender and shuddered in her most powerful orgasm yet. Another cock was shoved unceremoniously into her moaning mouth and she sucked it willingly. Soon, there was a cock in her ass, a cock in her pussy, and two taking her mouth in turn. Marian had lost track of what time it was, where she was, or who she was. In her mind the entire universe was beautiful hard cocks, hands smacking her ass and tits, pulling her hair.

"Fuckin' hellfire! I think she's lovin' this shit a hundred percent!!" Elmer yelled, and Marian shrieked into the cock she was sucking. Her hips bucked spasmodically and she gagged on Bobby’s cock, then Elmer’s, stroking both, in a lost frenzy to make them all fill her with cum. The five rapists were panting, now, do, staring with bulging eyes at their gorgeous fuck slave, cocks getting harder and harder.

"Ooooh, she really is a fuckin' whore!" Simon’s cock, in her ass, stopped moving. She could feel it start to twitch. The others, knowing he was about to fill her ass with his sperm, started to lose it themselves; groaning, cursing, driving their cocks into her defenseless little body with violent intensity. "FFFUUUUCK!" Simon screamed, and Marian could feel the hot wet rush of his cum blasting her insides, and then the cock in her pussy started to batter her savagely as Dean shot his seed deep into her smelly, polluted pussy. 

Marian was convulsing in a relentless, violent orgasm as Elmer and Bobby started to unload on her face. She was conscious enough to stick out her tongue that bypassed the silver ring that kept her mouth wide open hoping to taste some of their hot sperm. All five men screamed, jerking their cocks wildly, splattering her face, her hair and her tits. Simon removed the blindfold and Marian licked the heads of their cocks, looking up at the men submissively as she cleaned each of any trace of cum with her hot tongue. The ring gag had been unstrapped and Marian confesses.

"Yes... I'm your slut. I'm a blonde bimbo, and my entire world revolves around big cocks. Untie me and let me prove my sluttiness to those who own me."

"Untie her, and let's give her the biggest fucking yet," Simon ordered Bobby and Dean.

++++++

Completely free of the ropes and gag Marian took Ned's cock in her mouth. For two minutes she sucked him vigorously and he didn't say a word until he muttered "fuck" under his breath as he blew his load in her mouth. She continued to pump his cock with her mouth as he unloaded, and let his cum drip out of the side of her lips and down her chin. After his cock finally started to soften in her mouth, she released it. She looked around and saw the others standing around her, who all stroked themselves. 

When Elmer sat down she crawled over to him and pushed him down on his back. She quickly straddled him and reached between her legs to guide his cock against her pussy. Marian let just the tip slide slowly into her pussy lips. She then dropped herself on top of him and took his whole length into her in one quick shot. "Gaaah..." Elmer groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head for a minute. Elmer's cock felt wonderfully hot and hard in her. Marian started to grind her hips back and forth on his dick. As she did, she reached out for Dean. She grabbed a hold of his cock and pulled him towards her. She guided him around so he was standing over Dean and she started to suck him. Marian started to bounce up and down on Elmer's dick inside her as she sucked Dean's. 

She could feel Elmer tense up, so she buried his cock inside her as she continued her blowjob. She felt burst after burst of hot cum explode inside her. Even after Elmer was done cumming she stayed sitting on his softening cock as she continued to bob her head on the dick in her mouth. It wasn't long before Dean was cumming too. Again she let him fuck her mouth as he came. More cum escaped from her mouth and dripped off her chin onto her tits.

Simon and Bobby were the next of the five to contend with. Marian stood up and walked over to Bobby. As she did, she felt the cum from deep in her pussy start to drip down her leg. She pushed Bobby backward so he sat down onto the floor and bent over to take the dimwit's cock into her mouth. She slowly gave head to Bobby, and as she did she felt Simon behind her pushing her legs apart. "Mmmmfh!?" Her current position had made her pussy perfectly accessible from behind and Simon was going to take advantage of it. He stood behind her and grabbed hold of her waist. Simon lined his cock up with her cunt and pulled her onto him.

"Fucking love this gorgeous ass...!" Simon violently pounded his dick into her by using his hold on her waist to rock her whole body back and forth. As he pushed her forward, Bobby's cock would be pushed deep into her throat. As he rocked her backward, the cock behind her would slam into her pussy. It was amazing. Her cunt was on fire.

Even as hot as she had gotten herself, she still hadn't cum yet, but she could feel herself getting closer. "Guhhhf! Uuuhf! Uck! Uck!" As her own orgasm grew closer she started to moan around the cock that was still in her mouth. This put Bobby over the edge. But instead of cumming in her mouth, he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head off his dick. As soon as her mouth left his cock, he came in huge spurts. His cum covered her face and hair. "Gmmmmfh..." Marian's knees started to tremble. It was all she could do to stay standing up as her pussy started to convulse around the cock pumping it. She came harder than she ever had before. Just as her orgasm subsided, Simon's cock pulled out of her and she felt his cum splatter all over her back. 

Marian stood up straight and looked around. The five rapists were all just sitting around with their now soft dicks still hanging out. They all had the most satisfied grins on their faces. They were happy to have themselves a newly broken, now willing fuck slut who no longer needed the company of Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee.


End file.
